


Something Wrong

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Dean Winchester, F/M, Feral Behavior, Masturbation, Omega Reader, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean calls you to tell you to come home fast.





	Something Wrong

“Dean?” you asked as you answered the phone, unsure of why the elder Winchester was calling you.  It had only been a week since you left, you taking a case in the upper Midwest while the brothers went east.  You hadn’t heard from Sam in a while, but figured they were busy.

Now that Dean was calling, your gut clenched.

“Hey Y/N, uh…” Dean said, hesitation in his voice.  You heard something crash in the background of the phone call.

“What’s wrong?” you demanded, realizing that he was calling - not Sam - for a reason that wasn’t good.

You listened to another sound before a yell rang through the phone.  "You, um, need to come back to the bunker.“

You were grabbing your bag and heading to the door before Dean even finished his sentence.  "Be there in four hours.”

Dean hung up before he answered you, a yell ringing in your ears.

Something was wrong at home.

When you got to the bunker you didn’t know what to expect.  The way Dean had been short over the phone, not giving you any details of what was wrong, made you nervous.  You were also on high alert, especially when you saw the mess of the garage.  

You smelled the air, not scenting anyone other than the Winchesters.  Hopefully that meant there was no immediate threat in the building, but you checked your knife in your boot before heading through the door into the hallway just to be sure.

You’d only taken a few steps down the hall before you heard a yell and something crash.  Senses on high alert, you stalked along the wall, poking your head around the corner as you approached.

You spotted Dean standing in the doorway of his bedroom, looking slightly worried, slightly guilty, and slightly…blushing?  You waved your hand minutely, just enough to draw his eyes.

A wave of relief passed his face as he saw you.  He waved you toward him, stepping back so that you could run quickly from your corner to his doorway.

“What’s going on?” you whispered, hearing another crash down the hall.

Dean rubbed a hand down his face, worry rolling off of him in waves.  "It’s Sam,“ he replied, turning to sit on his bed.  "You’ve gotta calm him down.”

“Rut?” you asked, mentally checking the date.  It wasn’t time for Sam’s rut - you never would have split up if it was.  Besides, your heat and Sam’s rut had been in sync ever since you mated, so you knew it wasn’t time.

Dean was shaking his head.  "No, this is something different.  I mean, we were on the case and there was this asshole deputy…they got into a strange Alpha macho war that I couldn’t break up…"

You patted Dean’s arm sympathetically, knowing that he was wishing he had been an Alpha, instead of a Beta, to be able to dilute the situation.  "No worries, Dean.  I’ll go see what’s up.“

Dean nodded, watching you walk down the hallway before closing his door.  You followed the sounds of stomping, snarling, and crashes to your shared room with Sam, unsure of what you were going to walk into.

When you stood at the door, you were shocked.  The room was a mess, drawers pulled from their dressers and clothes everywhere.  The bedside lamps had fallen and there were books strewn on the floor.  In the middle of it all stood Sam, his back to you and his shoulders hunched.  You could tell he was breathing heavily.

It wasn’t ten seconds before your scent wafted into the room, making him turn to you.  His eyes were wild as he lunged, his huge hands grasping at your arms as he buried his face into your neck.  You let him scent you, hoping that would calm him.  

"Omega,” he groaned against your skin, breathing deeply.

“Alpha,” you responded, feeling his grip on your arms tighten.  He held you there for a minute, keeping you still so he could scent you.  You listened as his breathing calmed, grateful that he was already getting better.  He began to lick at your neck, right where your mating bite lay.

“Alpha, are you alright?” you finally asked when he began nuzzling.  He grunted, turning away sharply.  He wouldn’t meet your eyes, rubbing his hands over his face in what you recognized as frustration.  You looked around the room again, seeing the bed that had been behind him.

It was covered in your clothes - underwear, bras, tank tops, sleepwear.  Things that you knew had your scent ingrained into them even after being washed.  There was a divot in the middle of the clothes, indicating that Sam had been laying there at least for a little while.

Sam’s breathing had quickened again in your evaluation of the bed, so you stepped up behind him, your hands moving to rub at his shoulders in what you hoped would be comfort.

He snarled, the calm having left him quickly.  Before you could do anything, he grabbed you, tearing your clothes off.  You began helping him, managing to get his shirt off as well, before he threw you onto the bed clad in only your underwear, laying in the middle of all of your clothes.

Sam climbed onto the bed after you, crawling on all fours so that he was between your legs.  You expected him to undress you the rest of the way, knot you, mark you, but that’s not what happened.  

Sam lowered his face to your underwear, inhaling deeply.  You spread your legs, deciding to give him whatever space he needed to do what he wanted with you.  He was your Alpha, you would give him anything to help him.

Sam’s nose and mouth nuzzled at your core through the fabric, causing you to gush slick in response.  He groaned, lapping at the juices that now soaked your panties.  You reached down to take them off, but Sam swatted your hands away.  Instead, he mouthed at you, sucking your clit through the panties and soaking them with slick and spit.

It was a bit uncomfortable, but you were completely lost.  Anything your Alpha did to you made your skin hot like fire, even if there wasn’t the skin-on-skin that you yearned for.

Sam worked you until you came, just a small orgasm that made you shiver.  He growled before leaning back, undoing his pants and pulling out his hard cock.

Once more you reached to remove your underwear, but once more he swatted your hands away.  You huffed, frustrated, but when he growled at you again you submitted.  Sam leaned over you so that he could rub his cock against your slick-wet panties, teasing both of you equally.

He growled again, this time frustrated at himself.  He took himself in hand, beginning to pump furiously at his cock.  You watched his face carefully, seeing the desperation and need there.  You were sure that he would need to knot you later, but if this was what he needed now, you were going to encourage it.

“Alpha, please, come for me.  Cover me in your seed.  Alpha, I need you,” you whispered, your hands finding place on his chest and shoulders.  Sam grunted in response, his wild eyes meeting yours.  

“Mine,” he said forcefully, and you nodded.  

“Yours,” you affirmed.

Sam’s hand on his cock moved faster, jacking himself as only he could.  You watched as his breathing hitched, his hand pulling to the side the way you knew would work him over.

When he was close, he leaned back slightly, pointing his dick toward your panty-clad core.  "Mine,“ he grunted again before coming all over your underwear, dampening them even further than they already were.  You watched his face as ecstasy overcame him, his mouth open in relief.

When his cock was spent, Sam took a deep breath before opening his eyes.  The intensity that had been there was fading, the normal (but still lustful) gaze of your Alpha falling upon you.

"You okay?” you asked tentatively, afraid he’d go wild once more.  
Sam looked from your face to the mess he’d made, nodding.  He collapsed onto you, covering your body with his.  "Omega,“ he whispered against your neck.  "Love you.”

You wrapped your arms around him, holding him to you.  "Love you, Alpha.“

You weren’t sure what had turned Sam wild, but you knew you’d be there to help him the next time it happened.


End file.
